Bike Chase (transcript)
Narrator :It is an early morning in Bikini Bottom. (Squidward is reading the Fab and Fancy magazine) Squidward:Hmm, what? They have it? Finally, canned bread, at the Barg'n Mart! I should go as early as possible. (Squidward gets outside on his bike) SpongeBob:Squidward, want to go jellyfishing? Squidward:No! I've gotta make it to Barg'n Mart as soon as possible. (Squid rides his bike until he gets to Jellyfish Fields) SpongeBob:Are you sure you don't want to go jellyfishing? Squidward:That would be the last thing in the sea I would do today, SpongeBob. (Squidward rides off the bike path) Policeman:Riding off the bike path, eh? (He gives Squidward a ticket and Squid gets mad) Patrick:Come on Squid, come jellyfish with us! Squidward:No. Patrick:Squid doesn't want to play with us. SpongeBob:No Pat, he's just nervous. (He rides off the bike path into a kelp maze) Policeman:People never learn their lesson. (Gives Squidward a ticket) Squidward:Okay, I don't see them. Now I can... Patrick:Stop! Stop! Squidward:Ahhh! (stops immeadietly) Patrick:Here's a ticket for not jellyfishing. Squidward:Not jellyfishing, what? (Squidward pulls off officer cap, realizes it's Patrick) Squidward:Patrick! (Pat runs to SpongeBob) Patrick:I think he's onto us. (They run a little, Squidward runs a little, Policeman comes and leaves a ticket on Squidward's bike for being off the bike path, Squidward comes back) Squidward:What, another ticket? (Squid gets angry) Squidward:I need to get out of here! SpongeBob and Patrick:Hey, Squidward! Squidward:Ahhh! Squidward:SpongeBob, what are you doing? SpongeBob:Do you want to go SpongeBob and Patrick:Jellyfishing? Squidward:No? SpongeBob, can you just leave me alone for some time? SpongeBob:Squidward, how about you buy your canned bread, and on your way to your house, you can come jellyfishing? Squidward:Gee, SpongeBob, that is a great idea. (Laughs several times. Policeman comes) Policeman:Ccccck. (Gives Squidward another ticket. Rides to Barg'n Mart) Squidward:Finally, Barg'n Mart. (He parks his bike. Walks inside. Policeman comes and puts a ticket on the bike for not parking at the bike rack) Squidward:Ahhh, here we go, canned bread. (He checks out, but this is not shown. Gets to his bike) Squidward:What? Another ticket? (Squidward shows a staring face. Next scene Squidward is on the bike path) Squidward:Those barnacle heads made me get 6 tickets already. I just need to ignore them. (Now he's in Jellyfish Fields) SpongeBob:Time to come jellyfishing Squidward! Squidward:Just ignore them Squiddy, now where's a good escape route? (Rides off bike path. Policeman comes and gives Squidward a ticket) Squidward:Alright, now I can see them coming. (Struggles to reach the pedials and handles.) Squidward:I can't reach anything. (Takes off all the buckets and bike tips over. Policeman comes and gives Squidward a ticket. Shoves it in his pocket) Squidward:I just have to stay on the alert. Ah ha! I'll go through Jellyfish Fields! Is the policeman around? (Looks around) Squidward:Nope. Now I can go... (Policeman comes and gives Squidward another ticket. Next scene Squidward is off his bike) Squidward:If I get one more ticket, I'll go to jail. (Cry sound) Squidward:I've got it. I'll walk home. (Walks a little and accidently steps on two of the policeman's flowers) Squidward:Flowers? (Policeman sees this and comes) Policeman:This is your tenth ticket, so your going to prison. (Gives Squidward a ticket. Next scene Squidward is in a prison cell) Squidward:Look at the bright side Squiddy, I can still have my canned bread, and no more SpongeBob and Patrick. No more SpongeBob and Patrick, no more SpongeBob and Patrick, NO MORE SpongeBob AND PATRICK! (Laughs happily) SpongeBob:Hi Squidward. Squidward:Ahh! SpongeBob and Patrick, what are you doing here? SpongeBob:We are going to visit you here for a couple hours every day until you are out of prison! Squidward:Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh! (Episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Articles in need of grammar correction Category:2010 Category:Goodboy12